Known, for instance, from the publications US 2006/0 278 489 A1 and DE 102 58 836 A1 are electromechanical clutch actuators for a vehicle clutch, where their adjustments are controlled via an additional, pneumatic or hydraulic system. The clutch actuator which is known through DE 102 58 836 A1 comprises, for instance, a magnetic valve with which a pressure equalization channel between two piston chambers is opened or closed so as to control the movement of settings. These configurations result in complicated structures which require significant space.
Known from the publication DE 101 56 348 C1 is an electromechanical brake. The known brake has the disadvantage that larger adjustment forces for actuating the brake are required. Due to the complicated construction, a large number of components are required so that a significant amount of space is required.